


Blake>Avon>Blake

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Blake>Avon>Blake

Who will tell you the truth, now that you are gone from me?  
Who will know when you are lying, though you don't know yourself?  
Who will open your eyes to the reality that surrounds you?  
Who will call out your better half and ask for your word?

 

Who will love you when you are less than loveable?

 

Who will make you see another answer than the one you seek?  
Who will want only your safety when you step forward without protection?  
Who will see the enemy behind the stranger's smile?  
Who will save you when you are truly lost?


End file.
